Switch
by SdaTheArtist
Summary: Yang notices something is off with Ruby and Weiss and finds herself pondering if they had switched places.


**I decided to write a nice little fic about the prompt below:**

 **"Prompt: The main character turns out to be someone else in disguise!"**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Update: Made a tiny addition in response to a reviewer's question concerning a contradiction I missed. Thank you for pointing that out!**

* * *

Something weird was going on with both Ruby and Weiss as of late.

In Ruby's case, as Yang had noticed, she was a bit shorter than usual. Admittedly Yang could be wrong here, but she swore that Ruby had lost an inch compared to the last time she saw her. Was she not a voracious drinker of milk?

There was also the fact that her skin seemed paler than usual as well. Now all things considered, Ruby was a pretty pale girl—but Yang didn't think Ruby would get _that_ pale. It was almost as if she was sick, or, actually that wasn't it; Yang had no idea to describe it well, but she thought Ruby's pale skin had an icier impression. At that point, she might as well had become Weiss's little sister or something.

Heh, little sister. As if that would happen, but still; the thought was cute.

Yang might had chalked this up to adrenaline rush from the sparring matches if it wasn't for the fact that she also noticed a similar weirdness happening with Weiss. Those high-heeled boots of hers made her taller than she actually was (Yang always thought that the Schnee heiress was wearing those to compensate for something, and it wasn't just because she was shorter than Ruby by an inch), but, and she was sure she was not imagining it, Weiss seemed to had grown by an inch. To be honest though, the extra inch didn't look bad on her. In fact, Yang found herself being happy for the heiress that she still had some growth left in her. On the other hand, she was pretty sure that most teenage girls don't grow after they get their first period. Maybe Weiss was an exception here, but who knows?

There was also the fact that Weiss's skin tone also seemed off. Of course, Weiss was pretty pale like ice, and it fitted her motif pretty well as a matter of fact—and her personality, unfortunately—but Yang thought that Weiss's skin was a smidge bit… _tanner_ , if that was the right word. It was a minute difference, that Yang will admit, but it still bothered her to an extent.

Actually, why did Yang cared in the first place? If anything, Ruby would the one who to notice these things and not Yang—but her baby sister had been quite weird as Weiss lately.

The weirdness didn't even end at their appearance. There was a haughtier air around Ruby for some reason that had really bothered Yang. Admittedly, Ruby could be having one of her periods again―she _really_ hated having them, and her mood often dropped lower than Yang when she was pissed off—even Yang was terrified of her baby sister when she was in that state, and _that_ was saying something―but even Ruby on her period wasn't this arrogant. Heck, while the heiress wasn't very humble herself, Yang had noticed that Weiss had been shyer and more reserved. Now this was getting weird; maybe Yang had been sparring too much lately, but she was starting to think that Ruby and Weiss had switched places for some reason and were trying to mess with her, Blake and JNPR.

Oh Yang did not realized how right she was.

When Yang left the room with Blake to practice their shooting at the academy's firing range, "Ruby" and "Weiss" looked at each other and the latter smirked before the partners removed their wigs.

"I can't believe we got everyone fooled!" Ruby, wearing Weiss's outfit, snickered as she held her mouth. "I can't wait to see their faces when we reveal that we've dressed up as each other!"

Weiss seemed more apprehensive, her form shifting in Ruby's combat dress, but she still smirked softly. "I wasn't sure if this was going to work, but I can't believe this is actually working beyond all expectations."

"Well it wouldn't had worked as well if you hadn't secretly made that eye examination appointment to get those colored contacts for us; that was the hard part."

"I suppose so; after all, I have my connections and our ophthalmologist is an old friend of mine."

"Let's tell them who we really are when they get back!"

"Yes," An excitable glint appeared in the heiress's eyes. "Let's shock them beyond all belief!"

And so when Yang and Blake returned, Ruby and Weiss removed their wigs and made the two pass out from shock. The partners had no idea whether to laugh or call for help.


End file.
